The Reason
by Sakurabear47
Summary: Sasuke leaves Sakura because of revenge. Leaving Sakura all alone. A combination of the song The Reason and episode no. 109! A oneshot songfic.R&R!


AN: This is our first song-fic, if the lines are wrong blame the one who dubbed it:D We just got this from youtube. This is from episode 110; we couldn't find 109 so that's why it's kinda incomplete

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto and the song "The Reason"

Legends:

"blah"- talking

_blah- song lyrics_

'_blah'- Sasuke's thoughts_

"The Reason"

Sasuke's POV

It was a cold night in the village of Konoha, everything was quiet and peaceful. The only noise heard were two people talking, the other one was starting to cry and the other one was me…. talking to her both inside my mind and outside my mind. My name is Uchiha Sasuke and this girl's name is Haruno Sakura.

Sakura caught me leaving and up to this time, she tried to convince me to stay.

"Just as I thought." I said.

Sakura then looked at me confusingly. (Even though she can only see my back)

"I'm different from you guys. I walk a different path." I continued saying.

Sakura just kept listening.

"I tried to think that it was my path to do the things we've done up to now. The four of us did things together, but my heart decided on revenge instead. That's my purpose in life. I can't become like you or Naruto." I said.

"Are you going to choose to be alone again?" Sakura asked.

_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you _

And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

'_I'm sorry Sakura but... but I have to do this.'_

"On that day, you taught me that solitude was painful! I understand that so well right now." Sakura continued to say with full of emotion while tears were falling down her eyes and rolling in down her cheeks... "I have a family and I have friends," ... and fell down the cold, cement ground.

I couldn't take the look on her face…

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you_

'_I never realized it would end up like this, my heart feeling guilt, but... it is my purpose in life. I'm really sorry for all the pain I've caused you.'_

"but if you're gone... to me..." Sakura said while taking one step forward. "It'll be the same as being alone!" She said her hands clasped together as more tears flowed down from her eyes.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away _

And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear

"From now on... a new path will open for all of us." I spoke up.

'_I... I just can't say it! This is the only way, this is the only way for me to sleep well at night, this is the only way to stop the nightmares about my brother, the only way to stop the massacre replaying all over again in my head!.., the only way, for me to stop feeling weak.'_

"I...!" Sakura started to say while taking one more step forward. "I love you so much!" Sakura exclaimed with all her heart.

"If you stay with me, I'll make sure you won't regret it! Everyday will be fun. We'll definitely be happy. I'll do anything for you." Sakura tried to convince the raven-haired boy, which was me, to stay.

"Just... take me with you." Sakura said as she cried.

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is You x4_

'_Sakura, the reason I'm doing this is because of you. If I stay, the ones special to me will get hurt and one of those people, are... are you Sakura…I don't want you to get involved in my pain…. I JUST DON'T WANT YOU TO GET HURT!'_

I then gathered up all my strength and faced her and said. "You really _are _annoying."

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you  
I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do_

'_Don't get me wrong Sakura; this is my way of showing how I truly love and care for you. I... I'm just a coward to admit that...'_

Sakura was surprised at my foolish comment.

I then walked forward.

'_...I love you.'_

"If you leave, I'll scream!" Sakura shouted with worry that I'll go away.

I then disappeared and reappeared behind her.

"Sakura... thank you." I said with all my heart. Sakura then started to fall.

'_This is the last thing I will say directly to you, this came from my heart. You are the reason why I had fun all this time. You are the reason why sometimes I forget about revenge. You taught me all of these things, Sakura and I appreciate you because of that but, the most important thing is, you taught me... how to love.'_

"Sasuke-kun" She whispered.

Sasuke then carried the unconscious girl and laid her down on a bench and kissed her forehead lightly.

_I really... I really love you, Sakura.'_

And...with that... I left.

The hardest thing to do….Is to leave….

My one and only….

Love.

_And the reason is you._


End file.
